


【宇植2020七夕/22：22】告白对象是上司

by Rocketlaunchbaseof23



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketlaunchbaseof23/pseuds/Rocketlaunchbaseof23
Kudos: 9





	【宇植2020七夕/22：22】告白对象是上司

陆东植很紧张，非常紧张，紧张到他不停地喝着杯子中的柠檬水，皮鞋跟急躁地敲打着干净得能够透出影的地砖，挑来选去的领带箍得太紧，他皱着眉一遍又一遍地调着松紧，眼神也时不时地望向饭店的大门方向。

这是他第一次鼓起勇气约有点那么个意思的网友见面，虽然他是一名颜狗还有那么一点内向，但如果对方长得还算可以的话，他真的！这一次！绝不退缩！一定把对方拿下！

这是他对即将三十的自己的承诺！

陆东植暗暗为自己打了打气，又看了一眼手机信息对方说自己马上就到，好不容易鼓起来的勇气又蔫了下去，陆东植划了划手机页面，看见沈宝景给自己发来的消息，“我算过了，今天你一定能遇到你命中注定的那个人的！”

沈宝景爱好占卜，而且经常命中率很高，所以看见好友这么说，陆东植一下子就恢复了精神，脸上带着他自信满满的笑意，朝门口望去。

“先生这边走。”他看见一个身着西装的男子被店内的服务生领着，朝自己这边走了过来。

会是他吗？会是他吗？会是他吗？我的命中注定啊！

陆东植的眼睛盯着被领路的男子直至他来到自己桌子的面前，他激动了，以迅雷不及掩耳之速站了起来，特别朝气地朝对方伸出手，想要给对方留下一个良好的第一印象，“你好，我叫陆东植！”

要自信！陆东植！你可以的！

对方反握住他的手，礼节性地晃了晃。

陆东植很满意对方能够完全包裹住自己的大手，相当有安全感！

徐仁宇在他对面坐下，倒是奇怪坐在自己面前的像是一位公司新人，而不是经管，看着陆东植那还算适合营业的微笑，开口道：“嗯，知道了。说事吧。”

天哪！连声音都好好听！他贼中意啊！

陆东植眼睛跟扫描仪似的上下打量着徐仁宇，这身材！这样貌！他这是大海里钓到了一颗夜明珠啊！

“咳咳，稍等一下。”陆东植低头狂打字，“宝景啊！！你真的好准啊！！我认定他了！！！等我的好消息！！！”

徐仁宇看着陆东植在那激动地敲敲打打，心里想着对方果然只是一名新人，提前来等他的，现在估计正跟上头报告他已经来了的事呢。

陆东植放下手机，整了整自己本来就没有乱的衣服，望着徐仁宇，刚要开口，却发现自己还没问对方名字。“额，咳，那个......”

看来新人并不知道自己的名字，哼，挺不会工作的。徐仁宇这么暗想，脸上倒还是很善解人意地告诉了陆东植，“徐仁宇。”

“哦！徐仁宇！”陆东植笑着，朝他伸手。

徐仁宇反倒皱了皱眉，这家伙怎么直接叫自己名字。

“请你和我交往吧！”

怎么？和这家公司谈生意的前提还得和他们的员工交往？

徐仁宇看着陆东植朝他伸过来的手，把事情八成琢磨了个清楚。

面前这个人很可能并不是他要谈生意的对象，他怕是被带错桌位了。

真是尴尬呢。

但他一堂堂大韩证券的理事，并没有想要跟对方开口解释当下的这种尴尬情形。

“咳。”徐仁宇继续盯住陆东植的手，想让对方知难而退乖乖收回自己的手，不要这样弄得两人都很尴尬。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！我这是告白失败了吗！？

陆东植僵硬地维持着脸上的笑容，内心却是相当忧伤。

不可能啊！从他们聊天记录上看对方对自己应该也有那个意思的啊！

“额......”

见徐仁宇好像真的没有接受自己的意思，陆东植正准备装作坚强地收回自己的手，门口突然出现一名男子，望了望陆东植，又望了望徐仁宇。

“那个......我找‘鹿’......”

很明显，他就是陆东植在等的那个人。

可惜他来得有些晚，虽然颜值尚可，可在徐仁宇的面前就显得黯淡无光了。没办法，徐仁宇的长相完全就是陆东植的菜。

徐仁宇瞥了一眼来人，想到刚才陆东植对自己的告白其实并不是要对自己告白，一直被人追捧着的他不高兴了。

他趁着陆东植在那呃呃啊啊还没搞明白状况，站了起来，拿起陆东植放在桌上的手机，直接打通了自己的手机，挂掉，然后凑到陆东植的面前，用三个人都能听到的音量说：“背着自己的男朋友约其他男人见面？陆东植，你胆子很大，下次我可不会轻易放过你。”

他把手机页面在陆东植眼前晃了晃，上面显示着陆东植的号码，满意地见到陆东植慌张的样子，走出门扬长而去。

“你男朋友？”

那人望着徐仁宇那不可一世的背影，向陆东植问到。

陆东植早就被刚刚一连串的突发事件弄得转不过脑子，现在更是满脑袋徐仁宇和他说的“男朋友”，根本没听到对方问的问题。

“你要是想换对象，不如把他介绍给我？”

当然陆东植的长相也很好，但是他的对象明显条件更加优越。

陆东植懵了，突然惊讶地问他：“你也是0？！”

“我可0可1啦，说真的，要不把他介绍给我？”

“走开走开，我干嘛要介绍给你啊！”

“宝景啊，你真的认真算过吗？”

陆东植躲在没什么人会经过的楼梯间里，怕说话声太大会引来别人，对着手机小声地质问着。

“真的啦真的！上次你不是还跟我说你见到那个你认定了的人嘛！今天帮你算的，和那天可是一模一样啊！”沈宝景在手机里兴奋得喊着。

“可是那天以后，他也没打电话联系过我啊......”

陆东植叹着气，那天遇见徐仁宇就像只是他的一场梦，除了手机里真真实实存在着的电话号码在告诉他是现实。

“你要是等不及，那就由你先打过去嘛！啊，不说了，我该回值班室了，晚上再说哈！”

沈宝景倒是很爽快地挂了电话，徒留陆东植一人独自忧愁。

可能自己真的要单身一辈子了，唉。

他拖着自己快要抑郁了的身子，去到茶水间准备给自己来上一杯醒神的咖啡，好让自己能够战胜下午的工作。

“我代表我馆衷心地希望您和贵公司能够考虑一下我们的方案，我们真的很需要贵公司的帮助。”

徐仁宇在电梯里听腻了对方一遍又一遍的请求，还没等电梯门完全打开，长腿就已经跨了出去，“张馆长，我说过了，你们那个方案没有可行性，而我们这边给出来的方案你们也不乐意......”

徐仁宇停住脚步，张馆长也跟着停了下来。

啧，电梯下早了。

“理，理事好。”朴在浩看见从不出现在基层员工楼层的徐理事突然出现在这一楼层，吓得直哆嗦，赶忙向徐仁宇鞠躬打招呼。

徐仁宇点点头，正准备返回电梯门口，却不经意间瞥到一个他印象很深的身影。

那不是......

“徐理事，您要是来我们馆看一看，一定能懂得我们写的方案的用意的！”张馆长还是不肯死心，继续在徐仁宇旁边游说着。

“嘘，等等。”徐仁宇掏出手机，在联系人里翻找了半天，终于把陆东植的名字给翻了出来。

陆东植看着不停震动的手机，眼睛都要凸出来了。

不会吧！宝景帮我算的那个命中注定真的是他吗？！

他用力吞咽着紧张的口水，按下接听键，刚勉强用很平静的语气说出了个“喂”字，立马就被徐仁宇接上了话。

“你现在在哪里？”

“额，公，公司啊，怎么了？”

“你出来一下。”

“啊？啊？什么？”陆东植还没听明白徐仁宇嘴里说的“出来”是什么个意思，电话就已经被徐仁宇挂断了。

陆东植放下手机，心脏怦怦地跳个不停。

出来？他不会在自己公司楼下吧！？不应该啊，他怎么会知道自己的公司在哪？

想是这么想着，脑子里的假设都快打成一团了，陆东植还是犹犹豫豫地走出了茶水间。

不用到楼下，他直接就看见了徐仁宇站在他们办公区的玻璃门外。

！！！

他飞快地冲了出去，从朴在浩的面前掠过，直接扑向了徐仁宇。

“呀！你怎么会知道我在这的！难道你跟踪我？！还是你查我资料了？！”他拽着徐仁宇的手腕，把徐仁宇拉近自己，小声地质问着。

朴在浩看着自己的同事陆东植竟然毫不顾忌上下级的存在这么大胆地拽住他们的理事，眨了眨眼。

徐仁宇看着陆东植那张义正言辞的脸，心想：好啊，身为公司员工连自己的上司是谁都不清楚......

他反抓住陆东植的手腕，回头看向张馆长，“好啊，张馆长如果不介意，现在就去看可以吗？还有，您不是不满意我们这边给的策划案吗，我们这边换个人负责，您看怎么样？”

张馆长见徐仁宇愿意重新考虑，自然是怎么都同意的，连看陆东植的时候都开始带起了微笑。

“你待会跟我走一趟。”徐仁宇拉着陆东植，既然他是自己的员工，徐仁宇也不会客气了。

“哈？为什么？我下午还要上班呢！”陆东植想甩开徐仁宇箍住自己的手，可怎么也甩不掉。

孔灿锡听着热闹从自己办公室里跑了出来，正好对上陆东植的眼神。

“组长！你快跟这个人说，我下午还有一堆工作要做呢！不能离开工作岗位！”

孔灿锡看了看陆东植嘴里说的“这个人”，一个激灵立马朝着对面鞠了个大躬，“理事好！”

“我把陆东植借走一下午，有什么问题吗？”徐仁宇出声，陆东植扭头不可置信地看着他。

“没有问题！”孔灿锡用他朝气蓬勃的声音回答道，绝了陆东植的希望。

徐仁宇把放进外套里的身份牌掏出来给陆东植看，陆东植眼里看着那“大韩证券理事 徐仁宇”，脑子“哄”的炸了，乖乖地被徐仁宇拉着，拖进了电梯里。

后排的空间，容三个成年人拥挤，放两个各怀心事的成年人正好。

陆东植蜷缩着身子，没人挤他也努力贴在车门旁，试图和一脸悠闲的徐仁宇再拉开一点点的距离。

他不敢看徐仁宇，飘忽不定的眼神只敢瞟到徐仁宇的皮鞋尖，满脑子里却是“命中注定=上司？”。

不不不，怎么可能呢？不不不，不可能的。

陆东植甩着脑袋，想把这荒唐的等式从自己脑子里甩出去。

“这个，你好好看看，反正你是营业课的吧，这个案子以后就换你负责了。”徐仁宇看着他都要把脑袋晃到车玻璃上去了，把之前被否决了的策划案丢给了陆东植。

“这是......”陆东植接过文件，面对工作的时候他还是很认真的。

“这些年星象馆运营情况不是很好，他们需要找投资人，可是呢，没有谁会愿意白白把钱丢进一口不知道是不是枯了的井里，你说是吧，张馆长？”

坐在副驾的张馆长讪讪一笑，不敢得罪徐仁宇。

徐仁宇扭头看向陆东植，“虽然张馆长对我们给出的策划案不满意，但是本着张馆长是我们尊贵的客人，不满意的我们就换，我相信，你可以交出一份让张馆长满意的策划案的，陆东植。”

陆东植进公司也有些年头了，只是一直被孔灿锡把功劳占了去。这一次是徐仁宇亲自交给他的工作，他有信心做好！

“我会努力的！张馆长！”陆东植抬头朝前面的张馆长露出自信满满的笑容，一旁的徐仁宇看见了，默默把头扭向窗外。

明明是我让你负责的。

“我会加油的！徐......理事！”陆东植转过来，也朝他笑了。

“哦......加油吧。”

这还差不多。

“因为经营困难，我们现在已经改成了偶数日营业，今天正好是闭馆日，您们可以好好看一看。”张馆长用充满着可惜的语气说道，他很有才华，也热爱星象，所以才创办了星象馆想让更多的人知道星象的神秘与美妙。只是他没有经营的知识，到头来弄得个一塌糊涂，只好求助于他们帮他找到投资家。

“徐理事，要，要不我给你们介绍介绍？”馆还是很大的，有还几个展厅，分别展现各自不同的魅力。

徐仁宇点头，示意陆东植跟上自己。

没想到陆东植有自己的想法，抱着徐仁宇给他的文件，问到：“张馆长，平时客人来馆内是会有专人为他们介绍的吗？”

张馆长面露难色，“这个......我们并没有那么多工作人员，所以一般都是让客人在馆内自己去观看的。”

陆东植点点头，表示理解了，“那我可以自己看吗？我想从客人的角度去体验。”

“可，可以的。”张馆长擦了擦额头上的汗，“那么理事，我们这边走。”

徐仁宇看了一眼陆东植，没说什么，转身和张馆长走了。而陆东植也开始一个人一边对照着文件一边开始在馆内晃荡。

徐仁宇面无表情地站在张馆长的旁边把张馆长的声音当成解闷的玩意，他对这些可提不起什么兴趣，很多展览室为了提高观赏效果都弄得黑乎乎的，弄得他都有些乏了。

张馆长一个人在旁边口若悬河地讲着，然而徐仁宇对这些就像个木头，一点反应也不给他，就一直嘴里“嗯，好，行”的三个词来回换，他自己讲得也不开心，嗓子都要冒烟了，碍着徐仁宇的面子一直忍着。

“咳，咳咳...”他实在是有些难受，额头上的汗滴变得豆大。

徐仁宇这才注意到了张馆长不舒服的样子，也不强人所难，“张馆长，你要是不舒服可以先去缓缓，我去找我的部下看看他有没有什么想法。”

“诶，好，咳咳，好的。”张馆长像是得到了解脱，立马跑得没了人影。

徐仁宇在馆里找了好一会，才在一个展览室里看到了陆东植的身影。这不怪他，展览厅实在黑了点。

这个展览厅徐仁宇还没来过，一进去，四周的墙壁都是黑的，地面铺了层厚实的玻璃，反射着天花板的模样，而天花板上从上而下吊挂着数不清的细细的丝线，这些线的顶端发着微弱的亮光，各有颜色。吊着丝线的控制板还会以极慢的速度去转动，丝线随着面板慢慢转动，自己也轻微地晃动。天花板和地面同时亮着舒适的光芒，人在展厅里，踩着银河，头望星空。

陆东植站在中间，背对着门口，没有察觉到徐仁宇已经进来，思绪已经在宇宙中翱翔。

“怎么样了？”徐仁宇出声，才把陆东植喊回了神。

“啊？”陆东植反应过来徐仁宇在问他什么，回答到：“我只是好奇，我为什么以前不知道市里有这么一座星象馆呢？”

“明明他们展示出来的艺术品都非常棒，但我看之前的策划案上却写着他们面向的都是一些学校和星象爱好人士，很明显他们的对象太过狭窄，为什么不扩大范围呢？”

“这是他们自己的经营问题，你要做的只是帮他们拉到投资而已。”徐仁宇站在他后面，不以为意道。

“可是如果他们经营问题解决了，我觉得根本不会愁有人来投资的。”

“这个我们之前已经和张馆长提过了，人家不愿意把星象搞得像我们这种人一样庸俗，明白吗？”

陆东植不理解了，“怎么会庸俗呢？因此为契机喜欢上星象也是有可能的啊？我可以去和张馆长聊聊，说不定他能改变想法呢？”

“你准备怎么说服他？”

“像这个展厅，我就觉得很适合情侣们来啊，你有没有听过那个传说？”陆东植低头看着地上倒映出来的天上的银河，连眼里都是银河的闪烁。

“牛郎织女吗？”徐仁宇笑了。

陆东植不满意徐仁宇的那种像嘲笑的笑声，“你笑什么啊，现在很多年轻的情侣都喜欢这些的！”他转过去对徐仁宇瞪了一眼，反正屋里挺黑的，徐仁宇不一定能看出来自己刚才瞪了他，他又飞快地转回去不让徐仁宇抓住痕迹。

“就比如两个暧昧的人要是在这种气氛下告白成了情侣，对他们来说肯定这里就会成为美好回忆的一部分啊，怎么会庸俗呢？”

“哦？”徐仁宇走上前，把陆东植整个人拥在怀里。

“像这样吗？”他贴在陆东植的耳边问到。

陆东植被他吓了一跳，想要挣扎出来，“你，你干嘛？！”

可是徐仁宇环着他，一点没有要放开的意思，“你说的比如啊，我配合你模拟模拟，如果没有你想的那种效果，张馆长也肯定不会同意你的吧？”

陆东植听着他的话，忘记了动弹。

“接着呢？”徐仁宇的声音一直在他耳边响着，弄得他耳朵都要红了。

干嘛声音要这么好听啊，他要认真工作！

徐仁宇不耐烦地捏了捏他的耳骨，“告白呢？”

“啊？额......那，那个，我，我喜，喜欢你......”陆东植羞得低头，紧闭着眼才敢说出这句话。模拟就模拟，为什么代入感这么强啊！

“哼嗯......”他感觉到徐仁宇松开了自己，口气里不是很满意。“果然还是不太行啊。”

陆东植紧张了，毕竟这关系到他的这份工作，赶忙转过来问徐仁宇：“怎，怎么不行了？”

“你太嫩了。”徐仁宇评价道。

“什，什么？”说得陆东植摸不着头脑。

徐仁宇后退的那一步又被他迈了过来，他一手扯住陆东植的手臂，一手抬起陆东植的下巴。

陆东植看着他和天上令人沉醉的银河星芒，心脏就像被徐仁宇拽出了身体，飘在了宇宙中，心脏的失重感让他一时不知该如何是好。

“陆东植。”徐仁宇喊他名字。

“在，在......”

徐仁宇手指压住他的嘴唇，凑到他眼前，“嘘。”

陆东植被他弄得不敢再出声，眼睛对着徐仁宇的眼睛，周边的光亮同着寂静消失在陆东植的眼前。

“我喜欢你。”

徐仁宇望着陆东植那呆呆傻傻有些可爱的眼神，笑起来，捧着陆东植的脸就吻了下去。

陆东植手里的文件落了一地。

陆东植看着那银河转了一圈，徐仁宇才将他放开。

“我，我，我......那，那个，你，你，你......”徐仁宇像带走了他的舌头一样，他变得不会好好说话了。

徐仁宇看着他，戳了戳陆东植在没什么亮光的房间里都能看清红晕的脸蛋。

“等脸上的红退下去再出来，不知道还以为我把你怎么了呢。”

陆东植看着徐仁宇潇洒而退的背影，又想了想刚才那让他差点魂都没掉的一吻。

你可不就是把我怎么了吗！！！

段子：  
“陆东植，理事让你过去汇报一下工作。”

陆东植祈祷着不要到来的日子还是来了，因为徐仁宇把工作交给了他，自然也有理由让他汇报工作进度的权力。

陆东植勉强自己不要想那天在星象馆的吻，硬着头皮在徐仁宇面前汇报进度。

徐仁宇听着听着站了起来，陆东植吓了一跳，准备好的讲稿卡在了脑子里，惊悚地看着徐仁宇向自己慢慢靠近。

“我之前就很好奇一件事了......”徐仁宇比他高了半个头，这显得陆东植很没气势。

“什，什么事？”因为那个吻，他完全不敢看向徐仁宇。

谁知自己的下巴被徐仁宇钳住，强制性地望进了徐仁宇的眼睛里。

“你的脸怎么跟个小孩子一样，老是红红的？”徐仁宇用另一只手点在了陆东植艳红的脸颊上，很软，很舒服。

“没，没有吧？我脸不红啊......”陆东植也奇怪，他每天洗漱照镜子的时候没发现自己脸红红的啊。

徐仁宇听见他这回答，反而笑了，“哦？是吗？”

他捏着陆东植的下巴凑得更近了，脸几乎都要贴上去，气息喷在陆东植的脸上。

“那你是看见我才脸红的？”

什么？才不是呢！

尽管陆东植这么想着，反而脸弄得更红了。“我！”

他又被徐仁宇像在星象馆那样给亲了。

徐仁宇离开时还替他揩了揩有些过于湿润的嘴角。

“脸红得怪让人想亲的。”

想亲你也不能真亲啊！！！！！


End file.
